Paradise Island
by IcebatofValikinRRBZ8
Summary: Crazy people who live alone on a deserted island known as Paradise Island, Iris and Chaud are going away for 4 days for a business trip. Upon flying the plane crashes into the ocean due to malfunctions. Iris and Chaud are stranded on a Island known as Paradise Island. But there is nothing happy about this place. Can Iris and Chaud escape this horrible place from these crazy people?
1. Chapter 1

**This story is called Paradise Island, and well it's about crazy people who live alone on a deserted island known as Paradise Island. Iris and Chaud are going away for 4 days for a business trip. Upon flying the plane crashes into the ocean due to malfunctions. Iris and Chaud are stranded on a Island known as Paradise Island. But there is nothing happy about this place. Crazy people are there and in secret. Can Iris and Chaud get out of this Island or will they perish in the hands of crazy people? Characters are in their late teens in this new story.**

 **Chapter 1: The Plane Crash!**

* * *

"We will be back in 4 days, you guys don't need to worry about us." Iris told her friends as she and Chaud were ready to get on the plane for their business trip. Lan, Maylu, Geo and Sonia hug them goodbye and wish them good luck on their trip.

"We will E-mail you guys to let you know how we are doing." Chaud said and went on the plane with Iris as it gets ready to get off. It was only them two on the small plane and Lan and Maylu wave goodbye, and Sonia and Geo leave the airport and soon Lan and Maylu leave as well. Iris and Chaud find seats and buckle up as the plane gets ready to go away. Lan, Maylu went off home and watch TV while fixing their PETS.

"I hope Chaud and Iris will be safe." Maylu said looking at Lan with concern.

"They will Maylu, I'm sure of it." Lan replied while working on his PET.

Back at the plane a woman gives Iris some water. "Thank you mam." Iris said to her.

"You're welcome, Sir would you like anything?"

"No mam." Chaud said politely.

"Alright, we will be arriving in 5 hours." The woman heads back to the piolit room where a man was flying the plane. All of a sudden a beeping sound occurs. "What's going on?"

"The Plane is malfunctioning." The Pilot said and tries to control the plane as it shakes.

"Chaud? I think the Plane is gonna crash!" Iris yelled as the beeping got louder. She holds onto a chair as Chaud did too as the plane was going down into the water.

"EMBRACE FOR IMPACT!" The woman and the plane crashes into the ocean killing the pilot but the woman and Chaud and Iris survived. They swam to an Island and got there safely. The woman coughs up water and lays her back on the sand.

"Okay, I'll look for help and make sure that you two get to that meeting." Said the woman named Kerry. Kerry runs into the forest in the Island as Iris and Chaud get their PETS and try to send an E-Mail to Lan to tell them where they are, but no signal could be found.

"No signal out here." Chaud said and placed his PET in his jacket pocket. Iris does too and looked at the sky.

"What Island is this?" Iris asked.

"I don't know." Chaud said and walked into the Island with Iris behind. The sun was shining and wind was a little much. A Person walks up to them

"Welcome to Paradise Island. Who might you be?" He asked. It was teen boy with black hair and torn up clothes and no shoes.

"I'm Chaud, and this is Iris. We were suppose to be at a meeting in California, but our plane crashed in the ocean, luckily we found this island to safety."

"Well, you're definitely lucky Chaud and Iris, because this place is paradise." Said the boy. "Name's Kylo. I have a family who lives here, two brothers and two sisters."

"Nice to meet you Kylo." Chaud shakes his hand and guides them along the Island, giving them a tour.

"I'll send out a message to your friends, and make sure they know you're safe here." Kylo said and moves bushes out of his way and he comes across 4 small log cabin homes. And a fire place in the middle. "This is my home. My father and Mother own all of these houses and we have our ceremonies here to thank the Island God for this wonderful place."

"Hello! Anyone! Please! I need help!" Screamed Kerry as she then comes across a fully grown man wielding an axe in his hand.

"You need help mam?" He asked. He had a gray beard and had a black hat on his head with a green tank top and torn up pants and sandals.

"Yes, I have two people with me, they need to be at a business meeting for tommorow and we need to get their as soon as we can. Can you help us please?"

"Oh I'll help you." He said and hits Kerry in the stomach with his axe. Kerry groaned in pain and the man punches her out cold and drags her away. Iris and Chaud were sitting at a small table outside with Kylo drinking warm tea in small homemade cups.

"This place seems nice Kylo." Iris said and sips her cup of warm tea.

"It sure is a nice place. Why else would we call it Paradise Island?" Kylo winks at Iris but she didn't see it neither did Chaud.

"How will you send a message to our friends?" Chaud asked.

"Oh, that I will write a message and send it with our cannon we have." Kylo said.

"Thank you, and make sure it gets to DenTech City."

"Sure will man. I'ma gonna go get us some more tea." Kylo gets out of his chair and heads outside to his house.

"I don't believe this cannon thing." Iris said.

"Yea, I don't believe it either." Chaud said and finishes his tea.

"You think Kerry will return?" Iris looked at Chaud with concern.

"She will, don't worry." Chaud answered her not knowing that Kerry was attacked by Kylo's dad Benny.

"I hope so." Iris said and takes her last sip of tea and Kylo returns with some more tea.

"We had a friend who went looking for help, have you seen her?" Chaud asked.

"No sorry, I haven't seen any other girl here with you." Kylo said and sat back down. "My family is inviting you two for dinner tonight. My mom's making a special entree."

"Thank you Kylo, we would love to have dinner." Iris said.

"Alright, tonight at 7." Kylo checked his watch. Time goes by and Iris and Chaud enter the cabin house and see plates of food on a table with 5 chairs. Iris and Chaud sit next to each other and Kylo and his parents come in and sit as well. Kylo's mother serves everyone her homemade steak soup and serves everyone water.

"So, what are you doing here on this wonder island?" Asked the mother.

"We were suppose to be on a business trip for 4 days but our plane crashed killing the pilot but Iris and I survived along with the co-pilot." Chaud said as Iris looks at her food and eats it.

"I'm sorry to hear that, we will make sure you and Iris get back safely." The mom said and smirked. Chaud wondered why she smirked after saying that.

"Eat, or the food will get cold." Said Benny as he eats his food. Iris whispers into Chaud's ear.

"I'm not so sure if this place is wonderful as they say it is."

"I know, it seems very odd." Chaud responded to her. Kylo winks at Iris but she nor Chaud saw him do it. Kylo thought Iris was very pretty and wanted to kiss her. But his family had plans for him and her for later. After finishing their food Benny cleans up the table. Iris and Chaud find two beds in the back of the house and Kylo told them that they can sleep here for the night. Kylo's mother brought Chaud and Iris some clothes to sleep in and was going to clean their clothes they had on for the night.

"Thank you." Iris said as the mom closed the door. Iris was wearing a white blouse and a white skirt and had long white socks and her hair was down. Chaud was wearing a white t shirt and grey pajama pants. Chaud had to admit, Iris looked cute in her clothes. Iris takes off her butterfly pins and puts them on a broken desk near her bed. Iris lies on her bed and thinks how her and Chaud go get out of here and head to the business trip without worrying their friends back home. "You know Chaud, I really hope our friends aren't worrying about us."

"They don't even know we are on this Island, we need to find something and tell them we are here." Chaud said to Iris as he lays in his bed and looks at his PET and their was no connection to it. Iris looks at her PET and sighs.

"Really wish they had internet connection out here." Iris said to herself and tries to go to sleep while Chaud stays awake. It was the middle of the night and Chaud opens the door and looks at Iris who is sleeping peacefully. He hears a conversation from Benny and his son Kylo, talking about Iris.

"I'm telling you dad, she's the one." Kylo said to his father.

"I know that Kylo, and we will get her to marry you. Her lover boy Chaud will not interfere in our work. And if Chaud gets in the way, we kill him." Benny said to his son and Chaud was speechless. Did he really just hear that?

"Alright, we must not let them know anything about this false Island. If they do, they will try to escape this place or they fight back against us. I say we kidnap Iris and get rid of her lover boy Chaud." Kylo said.

"Very well son, we will." Benny laughs and goes to his room and closes his door as Kylo stares at the wall whispering to himself. Kylo then turns around and sees Chaud and Chaud quickly closes the door and breathes in and out. His heart racing as the he saw a crazy look in Kylo's eyes. Chaud hears footsteps and Kylo knocks on the door.

"Goodnight Chaud, we will see you tomorrow." Kylo chuckles and walks away as Chaud needed to tell Iris what was really going on here.


	2. Chapter 2

**This story is called Paradise Island, and well it's about crazy people who live alone on a deserted island known as Paradise Island. Iris and Chaud are going away for 4 days for a business trip. Upon flying the plane crashes into the ocean due to malfunctions. Iris and Chaud are stranded on a Island known as Paradise Island. But there is nothing happy about this place. Crazy people are there and in secret. Can Iris and Chaud get out of this Island or will they perish in the hands of crazy people? Characters are in their late teens in this new story.**

 **Chapter 2: The Morning News!**

* * *

"Good morning Iris and Chaud, did you two sleep well last night in the room we gave you?" Asked Kylo's mother.

"Yes we did mam." Chaud said not forgetting about what he heard last night, and he was going to speak with Iris on the matter, but not before eating some good breakfast. Iris and Chaud sit down at the table in their original clothes from yesterday and Kylo's mother serves them their breakfast. "Iris, I need to speak with you alone, it's very important."

"Ok Chaud." Iris said not knowing why Chaud needed to speak with her alone. Kylo's mother washes dishes as Kylo and his dad were chopping wood outside. There was no sign of Kylo's siblings leaving Chaud to speculate they had jobs here at the Island. After all Chaud and Iris have not gotten deeper into the Island.

"Enjoy your breakfast. My boys are chopping wood outside. I'm going to go check up on them." Mother said and went outside the house. This was the perfect time for Chaud to tell Iris the news.

"Iris, I heard Kylo talking about you last night. He says he wants to marry you and get me out of the way."

"Are you sure you didn't dream this?" Iris asked sipping her juice from a broken plastic cup.

"I was awake and heard everything Kylo and his dad were talking about. They want you, but I'm not gonna let that happen. Chaud holds Iris' hand and she looks at him with a blush on her face.

"Um...ok, well why is he saying this?"

"I don't know but do not mention this to anyone of these people, this is between us and we were right about this place. It's no paradise." Chaud said and finishes eating as he puts his plate and cup of juice in the sink the door opens and Kylo was carrying a axe in his hand.

"Good morning Chaud, good morning Iris." Kylo said and places his axe onto the floor and walks up to the table where Iris was eating still. Chaud kept his eyes on Kylo.

"Enjoying breakfast Iris?"

"Yes I am." Iris said to him while looking at him.

"Well it's my mom's homemade bacon and eggs. We got a farm out back if you want to see it sometime."

"Sure thing Kylo." Iris smiled at him.

"Alright then." Kylo said and smirked at Iris and got his axe and he looks at Chaud. He chuckles and heads back out with his mother talking about the pigs getting loose. Kylo heads to the small farm and his dad comes in also carrying an axe.

"Good morning everyone." He said and spits onto the floor and Iris was disgusted by this man. He looked like he never showered all his life. His beard was dirty and he was also sweaty. Chaud fixes his red jacket and Iris comes over to him and puts her dishes in the sink. "I'll let my wife know that you two are done eating." Benny said and drops his axe onto the floor and heads back outside.

"I'm worried they might be on to us Chaud. What if they know that we are going to leave?" Iris asked. "They want people to stay here forever don't they?"

"Yes. I wonder what happens to those who try to escape?" Chaud asked and Iris thinks about that.

"You don't think they?"

"Kill?" Chaud looked at Iris who had fear in her eyes. "Either that or they torture them."

"What if we get tortured. I don't want that Chaud. I don't want you or me in a bad situation."

"We won't be, they know we have to be somewhere. And Kylo and his parents sended a message back home. Lan knows we are on this island and he will call for someone to get us. We will be fine Iris."

"I hope so." Iris looked down at her feet and the door opens again.

"Oh, you're still standing their, well get out of the way so that my mother can clean the dishes." Kylo said and Chaud and Iris step aside and Kylo's mom enters in and goes for the sink.

"Did you send a message yet?" Chaud asked Kylo.

"Yes, we did. You'll be picked up later this afternoon by boat." Kylo said and smiled and went back outside.

"I don't believe him." Iris said. "What you told me earlier, that Kylo wants me to be his wife, I think he lied."

"He did lie. We're gonna find a way out of this damn place, and we will make sure no one comes here ever again." Chaud said and went outside.

"Welcome my friend." Kylo said and Chaud punches him in the face. "You son of a bitch!" Kylo screamed at Chaud and got back home and punches him back. "I know you heard me last night. You better stay away from my future wife, or I'll kill you." Kylo threatened Chaud Blaze and spits at his feet and walked off. Chaud gets back up and wipes his face of dirt. Iris was looking on and wa shocked to see what happened in front of her. Luckily Kylo's mom didn't see or hear anything.

* * *

 ***At DenTech City in ACDC Town***

"Maylu, we haven't gotten 1 E-Mail from Chaud and Iris. I think something bad happened to them." Lan said to his friend.

"That's crazy talk Lan, knowing them I'm sure they are fine." Maylu responded.

"Whatever, I'll send a message to them." Once Lan was finished writing his E-Mail to Chaud and Iris, he clicks send, but there was a problem sending. The message didn't go. "What the? Its not sending! What's going on with this thing, I have full connection to my Internet!"

"Maybe they turned them off? They are at a meeting right now."

"I don't think so."

"Guys! You might want to come see this." Sonia said as she was speechless to what age sees on the TV in front of her and Geo.

"What is it Sonia?" Maylu asked as she walked in Lan's living room and gasped as she saw the plane in the ocean. And Chaud and Iris were nowhere to be seen.

"No way...no no no they can't be dead!" Lan freaked out from the news.

"What if they swam to somewhere, like an island?" Geo asked.

"Maybe, is their one near where the plane crashed?" Maylu asked.

"I think so." Sonia answered.

"Then lets get over there and save Iris and Chaud!" Lan said and darts right out of his house.

"LAN! WE DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW WE ARE GETTING TO THE ISLAND!" Maylu chases Lan outside and Sonia looks at a map from her PET.

"Yup, there it is." Sonia said and found the island. "Paradise Island." Geo and Sonia run after Lan and Maylu to tell them that the Island is called Paradise Island.

* * *

 ***Back At The Island***

"Don't hurt them please." Said Kerry as she was tied up to a wall in a shack behind the cabin houses. Kylo was walking back and forth talking with Kerry.

"I'm afraid that won't happen. I want Iris to be my wife and she will carry my children." Kylo looked at Kerry with a crazy look in his eyes. Kerry was weak as she hasn't gotten anything to eat or drink. "No one leaves this place. They stay here forever. If someone tries to leave, we kill them or we torture them until they die or until they tell us that they will stay here forever. Are you?"

"Fuck you." Kerry said and spits in Kylo's face. Kylo punches Kerry in the face hard and he grabs her face.

"I asked you a question Kerry. Are you willing to stay here forever with us in Paradise Island? Or do we have to kill you so that you won't leave?"

"Go to hell." Kerry said and Kylo growls and storms off and slams the shack door leaving Kerry in the dark.

"Did you speak with the girl son?"

"I did dad, and she wouldn't give me any answers." Kylo said and walked into the house and Benny was going to deal with her. He enters in and had his axe in his hands.

"So, you don't want to talk to my son huh? Well Kerry, you'll be begging to speak with me or your life will end here right now."

"Iris and Chaud are going to expose you for who you truly are. DenTech City knows about this place and its where families spend the summer at. You will be stopped you hear me?" Kerry said and Benny grunts and hits Kerry in the head with his axe, killing her instantly.

"Stupid talk from a stupid girl." Benny said and leaves his axe in her head and walks off and shuts the door and locks it so that Iris and Chaud won't come in. Benny goes back to his duties. Chaud and Iris were in their room talking about Kylo and his family.

"How do we fight back against them? We don't even know what happened to Kerry." Iris said.

"I know, and don't worry I'll protect you from Kylo." Chaud said and looked into her eyes. A knock was heard at the door and Chaud opens it and sees Kylo.

"Hello Chaud, just wanted to tell you that my brother and sister are here, and they want to meet you. My two others are busy right now."

"Ok." Chaud said and goes out with Iris and see no one inside the house. "Where are they?" Chaud asked before getting hit in the back of the head with a bat. Iris screams in fright and Kylo smirked at her. Chaud groans in pain and gets up and sees Kylo walking to Iris who was backing away.

"Stay away from her!" Chaud yelled and takes the bat from Kylo and hits him in the face. Iris runs to Chaud and they run away from the cabins and find another small house that no one lived in. They lock the doors and close the windows. "I think we're safe here."

"I hope so." Iris said and Chaud peaks outside and sees Kylo's dad and mom walking away from the cabin house and carrying axes in their hands. Chaud tells Iris to be quiet as they hear footsteps approach.

"They better not get away. Iris will marry our son, whether she likes it or not!" Benny said and hits the door with his axe and swings it again.

"We know you're in here." The mom said and hits the windows as Iris and Chaud run into the basement and hide inside a closet. They kept hearing axes slamming against the wooden place as they hear Kylo's scream.

"MOM! DAD! CHAUD HIT ME IN THE FACE! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM I'M GOING TO RIP OUT HIS HEART!"

"Calm down son. Don't worry, we will deal with him later. For now, kidnap Iris and then she can be your wife."

"Ok dad, sure thing." Kylo said and walks off with his parents and Chaud and Iris look outside and see them gone.

"What do we do here?" Iris asked.

"I saw a bed back upstairs, we can stay here for now while I come up with a plan to get us out of here." Chaud said and went upstairs as Iris stays in the basement and was shaking in fright. She didn't want Kylo to be her husband and she didn't want to have his babies. She just wanted to get out of here from this nightmare and Chaud was here to protect her from it.


	3. Chapter 3

**This story is called Paradise Island, and well it's about crazy people who live alone on a deserted island known as Paradise Island. Iris and Chaud are going away for 4 days for a business trip. Upon flying the plane crashes into the ocean due to malfunctions. Iris and Chaud are stranded on a Island known as Paradise Island. But there is nothing happy about this place. Crazy people are there and in secret. Can Iris and Chaud get out of this Island or will they perish in the hands of crazy people? Characters are in their late teens in this new story.**

 **Chapter 3: Finding The Island.**

* * *

"Ok, you got take us to this Island right here." Sonia said and pointed at the map so that the man can take them there on the boat. Lan and Maylu were sitting with one another as they try to send an E-Mail on his PET. Lan was getting frustrated with his PET that he kept hitting it to try to make it work. Maylu rolled her eyes at his actions.

"We will be their shortly." Said the man. Geo was relaxing on the boat looking at his PET. "Have you guys heard about Paradise Island?"

"Yes sir we have." Maylu said.

"It's a wonderful place to visit at with your family and friends." Said the bearded man.

"I wonder if Iris and Chaud are having a wonderful time together their." Lan said.

"I'm sure they are." Maylu said. The group continued sailing to find the island and hopefully Iris and Chaud were still there and having a good time not caring about the business trip.

* * *

 ***Back At The Island***

"Ok, we are going to make a run for it as soon as we get out of this house tomorrow morning." Chaud said.

"Ok." Iris said and sat on an old bunker bed. "Wait hold on, I think we're getting a signal." Iris said and heard a beeping from her PET. She takes a look at it and got a signal. "Where is it coming from? I thought this place had no connection."

"He lied." Chaud said and went outside to see what was causing a connection. He found a small radio tower, it looked rather old. Iris follows and Chaud climbs up the radio tower and Iris follows behind.

"I wonder how long this has been here for." Iris wondered as she sees dusty papers and maps. Iris sends a message to Maylu from her PET. Chaud looks around the small radio tower and finds bow and arrows. Could Kylo be hunting with this thing? "Is that bow and arrows?"

"Yea. And they're mine now." Chaud said and puts the bow and arrows behind his back. Iris found a small knife and took that and the two go back down to the ground, leaving the tower. Iris and Chaud decided to check out more of this Island, to see if anyone is also a visitor like them. Hopefully no danger lurked past the tower.

"Chaud, what if we can't find anything out there? Are we gonna go back to Kylo's house?" Iris asked.

"If we have to go back...then we will." Chaud said to the girl walking beside him. "Our Navis are charging right now, when the time comes, we fight back."

A couple of hours go by and Kylo heads up the radio tower to grab his bow and arrows and knife. "Where is it!? I know I had them here!" Kylo yelled and kicks a bucket. He then comes to the conclusion that Chaud stole his things. He growls and heads back down and goes to his parents to tell them the news. "Chaud took my stuff from the radio tower! We have to go after him right now!"

"Calm down son, did you see Chaud do it?"

"No dad! Iris or Chaud weren't there."

"Do we plan a hunting trip?" Asked Kylo's mother.

"Not yet, Kylo I want you to tell Iris she can make deal. And if she agrees things will be much easier around here. Think you can do that?" Benny asked his 17 year old son.

"Yes dad, I'll do it in the morning with forgiveness tea drinks."

"Iris and Chaud will be back here, there is nothing out there for them." Benny said.

"Ok dad." Kylo said and went back inside his house and grabs his axe and heads back outside. "I'll make sure I make Chaud suffer." He said and went off into the forest of the island.

"Chaud, I think this place is deserted. I don't see anything with people or houses."

"We have to go back. If Kylo tries anything, I beat his face in with that bat." Chaud said and turns around with Iris as they walk back to the cabin houses.

"Is there any animals here?"

"I didn't see anything. But birds." Chaud hears rustling in the bushes. He signals Iris to stop walking and he gets the bow and arrows out. "I think we're not alone." The rustling continued and out came a small bird. Iris sighs in relief.

"For a second there I thought we were being followed." Iris said.

"Lets continue moving before it the sun sets even more. We don't want to be out in the dark." Chaud puts his weapon back on his back and moves tree branches and bushes out his way to clear the path for him and Iris to return back to cabin houses.

Back at the ocean, the man stops his boat as Maylu, Lan, Geo and Sonia were taking naps. They wake up hearing the man talk.

"Alright guys, this is the Island." He said and there was only a rest stop on this small island.

"This is a rest stop." Maylu said. "Are you sure you went the right way?"

"No he didn't." Sonia said.

"You went the other direction." Geo said.

"Great, now we got to go back." Lan complained.

"I'm sorry, I'll just turn this boat around and make sure I go the right way."

"You better go the right way or my fist is going to go the right way...IN YOUR FACE!" Sonia yelled and crosses her arms in annoyance.

"No violence please Sonia." Maylu said and Sonia scoffed as the man turns the boat around and looks at the map.

* * *

 ***Chaud and Iris arrive shortly after nightfall back to the cabin houses and enter Kylo's house seeing no one inside.***

"Okay, lets go to the room. They are probably sleeping so we must be quiet." Chaud said to Iris and slowly walks with her to their room. Once in there Chaud closes the door and locks it and Iris gets in her bed and puts her butterfly pins back on the desk and her PET rests on it's side. Iris looked at the time and it was 9:05 PM. Iris yawns and goes to sleep while Chaud asks her a question. "Did the message send?"

"Not yet. It's taking long. I'm glad we got connection now. And it stayed along with us back to the house. Thank goodness." Iris said and got changed into her blouse and white skirt and puts her socks on and gets in bed again and looks at her PET. "It's only 70% done. Man this connection is slow."

"Got that right. ProtoMan is only 30% Charged. How is Zera?"

"She's only 50% Charged, just halfway installing new updates. Is ProtoMan having updates?"

"Yea." Chaud said and turns off the lamp light. "Try to get some sleep."

"Okay." Iris turns off her lamp and goes to sleep. Iris and Chaud hear footsteps, and hear Kylo talking to himself.

"Oh Iris, you're going to love me having my babies in you. You're never gonna leave this place. You're going to stay here with me forever." Kylo finished and walked off. Did he know that Chaud and Iris were back? That didn't matter now, because Kylo was going to do anything to get his hands on his pretty wife. But Chaud wasn't going to allow Kylo to force Iris to marry him. He was going to make sure that he and her get back home in one piece and expose this island as Hell Island for it truly was Hell Island. Morning came and Kylo brought his forgiveness tea to Chaud and Iris' room. "I'm sorry for the way I've acted, so I hope you can accept my apology with my forgiveness tea."

"Alright we will." Chaud said and Iris grabs a cup and drinks the whole thing and Chaud drinks one too and Kylo smirked. He put a special ingredient in one of the cups and Iris drank that cup of tea. It was poison.

"Was it good?" Kylo asked.

"Yea it's some nice tea, I have to say." Chaud said and outs the cup back on the tray that Kylo held in his hands. Chaud goes to the bathroom to change into his regular clothes while Iris stays in the room to change her clothes. Kylo peeks in the key hole to see her undressed.

"You got some nice legs." Kylo whispered to himself staring at Iris's bottom. "Looking good." Kylo chuckled and he hears Chaud come out of the bathroom and Kylo quickly walks away to his parents room to tell them he poisoned Iris.

"The ceremony starts now." Benny smirked and chuckled as he knew his son has started the stage for his marriage with Iris.


	4. Chapter 4

**This story is called Paradise Island, and well it's about crazy people who live alone on a deserted island known as Paradise Island. Iris and Chaud are going away for 4 days for a business trip. Upon flying the plane crashes into the ocean due to malfunctions. Iris and Chaud are stranded on a Island known as Paradise Island. But there is nothing happy about this place. Crazy people are there and in secret. Can Iris and Chaud get out of this Island or will they perish in the hands of crazy people? Characters are in their late teens in this new story.**

 **Chapter 4: The Beginning Of The Wedding.**

* * *

"Care for some breakfast?" Asked Kylo's mom walking up to Iris and Chaud.

"Sure, we are hungry." Iris chuckled and went to the table and pulls Iris' chair for her.

"Thank you." Iris said and sat down and Chaud sits down next to her and Kylo was in the kitchen making breakfast.

"The poison will take affect tonight. Let's hope Chaud dosen't find the anti-venom." Kylo said to his father.

"He won't. I put somewhere he will never look." Benny coughs after saying that. He then clears his throat and helps serve breakfast as the mom fixes her hair.

"Is breakfast almost ready Kylo?"

"Yes mom." Kylo replied and finishes making breakfast and serves everyone his homemade bacon wrapped egg tacos. Everyone starts eating.

"This is good son. You did amazing job cooking breakfast." Rune said aka Kylo's mother.

"It is good." Iris said and sips her juice. Kylo kept his eyes on Iris, as he was staring at her long brunette hair and her nice butterfly pin bows on both sides on her head, clipped at her bangs. After Iris and Chaud were finished, they were going to head back to the small radio tower. Kylo kept his eyes on Iris as he still eats and thinks about her naked in his mind.

* * *

 ***Back At The Ocean***

Lan was playing a game on his PET, making a lot of noises. "Come on MegaMan! Let's do this!"

"I don't know what you see in him." Sonia said and yawned. "I really don't."

"Are we almost at the Island?" Maylu asked, ignoring Sonia's comment.

"Yes, we are almost there."

"Do you got anything to eat?" Geo asked.

"I do. At the bottom of the boat." Said the man. Maylu opens a hatch and sees food. Maylu gives everyone food but Lan was too busy playing his PET game his dad gave him.

"Lan you haven't eaten, you must eat please."

"After I'm done playing 5 levels." Lan said to Maylu. Maylu grabs Lan's PET and pulls it but Lan pulled back.

"Now Lan! You must eat!" Maylu said as Lan and her fight over the PET. Lan pulls too hard and his PET gets thrown into the ocean. Lan gasped and went for it.

"You're lucky these things are waterproof!" Lan said and grabs his PET and puts it back in the boat and climbs back in the boat.

"Such an idiot." Sonia said shaking her head as she eats her sandwich and Geo eats as well. "Are we almost to Paradise Island?"

"Yes we are." Said the man and he looks at the crew and sees Lan still playing his game on his PET and Maylu was eating food.

* * *

 ***Back At The Island: 4 Hours Later***

Chaud and Iris arrived at the small radio tower and were going to climb up the ladder but Kylo came in and pushes Iris' face into the ladder and she falls down groaning in pain rubbing her head. Kylo kicks Chaud and takes his PET and Iris's PET away and looks at them. "Listen Iris, I'll make a deal with you. You submit to me, and no violence will be done onto you or Chaud. Or you don't submit to me, then I'll hunt you down and kidnap you and make sure you will never see your lover boy again. Now, I see that this device of yours is updating. Well not anymore." Kylo hits cancel on Zera's update and deletes Maylu's message from last night. Kylo then shuts off Iris's PET and Chaud's PET and puts them in his pocket. "Whatever this device is, it sure isn't the IPhone 6." Kylo chuckled and smacks Iris in the face. "Oh and by the way, I'm afraid you won't have any choice but to submit to me." Iris rubs her cheek and Kylo smirked and stared at her. Iris pulls her dagger out and stabs Kylo's foot. He screams in pain and kicks Iris in the face and grabs her face and pulls her to him. "You listen here pretty girl, don't you ever put your hands on me like that again! That's no way to treat your future husband. If you do that again, I'll make sure you will never do that again." Iris was scared as she knew what he meant by that. Kylo pushes Iris and walks away but takes his dagger out of his foot without moaning in pain and keeps it. Chaud gets up and Iris was crying. Kylo holds up a device and a beeping sound was coming from it and a map of the Island and it showed a green dot. That green dot was Iris's location. The Poison also carried a small chip and that chip sticked to Iris's stomach avoiding getting digested. Kylo knew he had the upper hand. "You can't run and you can't hide from me Iris." Kylo went back to his cabin house.

"He...took our PETS Chaud...he canceled our updates. He deleted Maylu's message...he said he was going to kidnap me." Iris sobs as Chaud hugs her and wipes her tears away with his finger.

"We will make sure we will get our PETS back and get the hell out of here before he even takes you." Chaud said and Iris hugs Chaud and holds him tightly. Ten minutes go by and Iris was sitting in a chair in the radio tower as Chaud was looking at the bow and arrows and looked over at Iris.

"I don't know what to do anymore Chaud." Iris said quietly. She sniffs and rubs her eyes. Chaud sighs and he walks over to Iris and puts his hand on her shoulder.

"I'll make sure he doesen't take you." Chaud said to her and rubs her long brown hair.

"Thank you." Iris said with a smile. Chaud looked at the view from the Island and found binoculars and uses them and sees Kylo, his dad and mom talking. Benny was chopping more wood again with his axe and Kylo went inside a shack that Iris and Chaud have never been too before. Chaud watched Kylo enter and come back out with a crowbar and some rope. "He's planing the kidnapping." Chaud said. Iris was silent. "Iris? He's planning the kidnapping. Iris?" Chaud turned around and saw Iris falling over her chair. He runs to her and catches her. "Iris what's wrong?"

"I'm tired." Iris said. "I heard what you said earlier." Iris said. Chaud takes off his red jacket and puts it on Iris to keep her warm from the wind blowing. Chaud went back to spying on Kylo with the binoculars he found that Kylo's mom was chopping wood up and making spears with them. Benny was drinking wine and eating bread as his wife was doing the work. Kylo was no where to be seen and Chaud looked back at Iris who was sleeping. Chaud checks his watch and the time read 5:00 PM.

"Where is he?" Chaud asked himself and kept on looking for Kylo and finally found him. He was on the roof on his cabin house looking back at him with his own binoculars. Chaud quickly crouches down and hoping that maybe Kylo was looking at something else. Iris was sound asleep. She had a bruise on her cheek from Kylo kicking her. Chaud peeks out and Kylo was gone.

"I planted a bear trap just under the radio tower, I planned for Iris to step onto it." Kylo said fixing his rope.

"Good son, you are learning very well." Benny told his son.

"Well I did learn from the best." Kylo said referring to his father. Benny taught Kylo to act this way while his mother nursed him. Benny gets his axe and gets more food to start a fire for tonight for the ceremony. Benny chops more wood as Chaud saw them talking to one another. Iris wakes up and sees Chaud looking out.

"Chaud? What's Kylo doing?" She asked.

"He's talking with his parents, I don't know what they are talking about. Are you feeling ok?"

"I am." Iris said and realized Chaud's jacket was on her. She blushes a bit seeing it on top of her.

"They went into the house. We're staying here for now, ok?" Chaud went over to her and puts his jacket on and Iris got up and yawns and rubs her eyes.

"Okay."

"Tonight, we will go back down." Chaud said.


	5. Chapter 5

**This story is called Paradise Island, and well it's about crazy people who live alone on a deserted island known as Paradise Island. Iris and Chaud are going away for 4 days for a business trip. Upon flying the plane crashes into the ocean due to malfunctions. Iris and Chaud are stranded on a Island known as Paradise Island. But there is nothing happy about this place. Crazy people are there and in secret. Can Iris and Chaud get out of this Island or will they perish in the hands of crazy people? Characters are in their late teens in this new story.**

 **Chapter 5: The Iris Kidnapping.**

 ***Night Time falls on Paradise Island and Chaud and Iris get ready to go back to the cabin houses to retrieve their stolen PETS from Kylo***

* * *

"Ok, you go first." Chaud said and Iris went down first from the radio tower and Chaud went down second. As Iris walks she hears something and her ankle gets caught in a bear trap, piercing her skin. She screams in pain as Chaud looks at the trap in her leg. "I'll go get something to wrap your ankle in. I promise you, I'll be right back."

"No don't leave me!" Iris begged Chaud as he kisses her head and runs to Kylo's house cabin and goes to a small shack as Iris tries to free herself from the bear trap. She hears footsteps approach her and thinks it's Chaud. "Thank you Chaud. Thank you!" She feels the bear trap pulled off of her and she looks up and screams in fear at who she sees. Chaud hears footsteps approach him and he turns around and sees Rune.

"What are you doing in here Mr Blaze?" Rune asked seeing cloth in his hands.

"Iris is hurt, and I need to get back to her, so if would please." Chaud moved his head to signal Rune to step aside. She didn't and instead walked up to Chaud. Chaud knew she was hiding a knife behind her back. "What do you want?"

"I want you dead." Rune said and charges herself at Chaud. Iris was gagged by the rope and tied by her hands and feet. Benny was carrying her as she was crying in muffles. Kylo was waiting in the house and had his table set up for her to be layed on. Benny opens the door and Kylo takes Iris from him and puts her on the table. Kylo then puts rope around her hands and feet and ties them to the table legs. Iris was afraid at what Kylo was doing with her, the crazy teen forcing her to marry him. Iris had fear in her eyes but Kylo saw love in her eyes.

"You never had a choice to begin with Iris, now you are mine." Kylo whispered in her ear and touches her hair. Iris kept crying and was making muffled noises through her rope on her mouth. Kylo pulls his knife out and puts it near Iris' face as she was frighten by this teen boy. "I'm afraid lover boy won't save you now. He does not stand a chance against me or my family. I cannot wait to see you in my bed after the wedding. Don't worry, I'll be gentle with your body." Kylo licks Iris' cheek as she cries and moves her head away from his mouth but Kylo held her face. He pulls away and walks around the table looking at Iris.

Back at the shack, Chaud had Rune tied up against the wall by her arms. Chaud was walking back and forth and wanted answers now. "I want you to tell me everything about this place. And don't lie to me."

Rune looks up at Chaud with a sadistic smile saying, "You care for Iris don't you?" Chaud stopped pacing and looked at Kylo's mother. "You love her don't you."

"...That's not...what I asked you Rune." Chaud blushed thinking about Iris.

"You hesitated. I knew you cared for Iris that way." Rune said in a sadistic tone.

"Tell me this, what is this Paradise Island? What is your purpose here?" Chaud asked Rune who laughs at Chaud.

"This place is Hell Island and visitors are forced to stay here and if they try to leave? We either kidnap them and torture them or we kill them. That's what you're looking for. And I'm not saying anything else to you."

"As an official NetPolice, I'll make sure you and your family spend a long time behind bars." Chaud turns his back and heads out of the shack, but Rune stops him.

"You're not gonna kill my son are you?"

"If it comes to that, then I might just have to." Chaud pulled his bow and arrows and heads out the shack and closes the door. Kylo was touching Iris' face and giving her kisses. Iris cries as she does not want him like this, and hated his actions. Kylo then walks over to her legs. "I hope you don't mind if I take a peek." Kylo whispered and pulls Iris' skirt up and sees her bottom and panties. He chuckles and says, "I can't wait to get that tonight." All of a sudden a arrow hits the door. "What the hell!?" Kylo jumped as did not expect it. Iris too was shocked and she knew it was Chaud. Kylo looks put his window and does not see Chaud anywhere Chaud fires another breaking the window and lands on Iris' table. "I'll be right back baby, I got lover boy to deal with." Kylo goes out his door and takes his dagger with him. Chaud had Rune's dagger with him in his pocket. "WHERE ARE YOU LOVER BOY!? I'M RIGHT HERE CHAUD!" Kylo yelled out just waiting for Chaud to come at him but instead Chaud snuck past him and got inside the house where Iris was laying tied up on the table. Iris was happy to see him but Chaud told her to be quiet as he cuts the ropes from her hands. Kylo turns around and jumps on Chaud tackling him down. Iris tries to remove the rope from her lips but it does not come off. Chaud punches Kylo in the face and Benny grabs Chaud and chokes him and throws him on the ground. "Hold him down dad." Kylo pulled out his knife and was going to stab Chaud. Iris quickly gotten Chaud's bow and pulls an arrow that shot from window and onto the table and shoots Benny in his shoulder. Benny screams and Chaud kicks him in his gut and he falls over and he grabs Kylo's hand before he could stab him. Kylo knees Chaud and throws him into wood furniture, breaking it. Kylo pants and walked to Iris but she slaps him accross the face. Kylo growls and was going to stab her. Chaud chocks Kylo with his brow that Iris dropped after fireing at Benny in his shoulder. Chaud throws Kylo into Iris as she stabs him in the stomach. Kylo goes down and Chaud cuts the rests of the rope and frees Iris. Iris hugs him and cries.

"Thank you Chaud thank you!" Iris said in tears and Chaud wraps her ankle up and helps her walk out of the house. Before they could move out, they hear Benny scream as he runs to the two. Chaud pushes Iris down as he gets launched into the air from Benny slamming into him. Chaud hits the ground as Benny looks at Iris dragging herself away. Benny takes his axe from the firewood and yells and slams his axe down onto Iris who rolls out of the way. A boat arrives at the Island and it was Lan, Maylu, Geo and Sonia finally arriving.

"Thank you sir, now guys all we got to do is find Chaud and Iris and bring them back here and we will be on our way." Maylu said.

"Alright, so where do we look?" Lan asked.

"Well this Island is kinda big, so I would imagine this could be hard." Sonia said, looking at the map of Paradise Island on her PET. Geo hears grunting and tells the others to follow him to the noises. The man driving the boat waits till they get back and hums to himself.

"Where is that noise coming from?" Lan asked. Kylo was getting up and grabs the bow and arrows and aims at Iris. Chaud was on Benny's back. Iris sees him and screams as Chaud and Benny look at Kylo who fires the arrow at Iris but Chaud pushed Benny and he gets hit instead. Kylo screams out and the others hear it and run to its direction. Chaud picks up Iris and carries her bridal style and runs off, as Kylo cries and his dad was down. Chaud looked back as he growls and had his knife back and chases Chaud and Iris. Lan sees them run past him and the others.

"That was them!" Geo yelled and follows them with Sonia. Kylo sees Lan and Maylu and pushes them down. Geo looks back as he sees the teen with a knife. Chaud puts Iris in the boat and goes back for his and Iris' PET that Kylo had still in his pockets. Geo had him in a headlock and Chaud takes the PETS and kicks Kylo in the face three times. Geo lets him go and he falls over knocked out and a broken noes. Lan and Maylu get back to the boat with Chaud and the boat man drives off. Sonia looked back and saw Kylo still out.

"Hey Chaud, everything alright?" Lan asked. Chaud was panting and sat down.

"Yea, I've just got things on my mind." He said.

"Iris are you ok?" Maylu asked her. She nodded and told her everything that happened on this Hell Island. The gang got back at DenTech City in the morning. Later that day the gang went to the NetPolice Station for Chaud getting an award. Lady Vega was going to give Chaud his award.

"Chaud Blaze, you have been serving the NetPolice for over 4 Years and this year you have done an outstanding job protecting the people of this city and defending them from the crazy people on Hell Island, the bravery shown and the protection shown has awarded you the Badge of Honor." Vega gave the speech and gave Chaud the Badge of Honor. Staff and other NetPolice members applaud Chaud. Lan and his family were there as well as Maylu, Sonia and Geo. Iris was sitting the front and was smiling. Tia and Miyu and Jack and Sal applaud as well and some officers cheer and the news crew took pictures of Chaud in his black suit with his badge on him. Iris needed creches to walk and her ankle in a cast and was happy that the NetPolice were honoring Chaud for his bravery and actions. Iris and Chaud were both in the newspaper and the headline says: Paradise Island Exposed? NetPolice officers and Secret Agents were going to invade Paradise Island and capture Kylo and his family and any other crazy people from the place.


	6. Chapter 6

**This story is called Paradise Island, and well it's about crazy people who live alone on a deserted island known as Paradise Island. Iris and Chaud are going away for 4 days for a business trip. Upon flying the plane crashes into the ocean due to malfunctions. Iris and Chaud are stranded on a Island known as Paradise Island. But there is nothing happy about this place. Crazy people are there and in secret. Can Iris and Chaud get out of this Island or will they perish in the hands of crazy people? Characters are in their late teens in this new story.**

 **Chapter 6: Island VS Agents & Officers!**

 ***Night Time falls on Paradise Island and Tia, Miyu and 10 officers were on a medium plane and the officers were both female and male. Somehow Kylo knew that his Island was going to be invaded and he was going to fight back against them with full force.***

* * *

"Ok so we are looking for a teenage boy named Kylo, His mother named Rune and his father named Benny." Tia said to the officers and her sister Miyu and friend Sal. "If they fight us, we fight back. Chaud and Iris told us how dangerous they are, especialy with a weapon in hand. Do not get cocky or your life might end tonight." Tia sat back down and pulls out her blade. Her long dark teal hair flowing down her back and her amber eyes glowing in the moonlight. They arrive at the Island and the plane goes down into the water and the back of the plane opens and the officers get a move on and Miyu and Tia walk behind them as the pilot waits and whistles to himself. The officers put their gun lights on and walk into the Island.

"Careful, I sense they are near." Tia said and walks slowly into the Island with her sister Miyu close behind.

"Do you guys see anything?" Miyu asked.

"No. Nothing. Should we split off mam?"

"Yes...be careful though."

"Yes mam. Alright everyone, lets split up." Said the male officer as he goes to the left with 5 others, and the other 5 go to the right, and Miyu, Sal and Tia go forward. Rune was behind trees and looked at the officers holding a rope tied to the tree, getting ready to release her trap.

"Got you now." Rune said and throws a rock at a tree. The officers turn around.

"What was that? Did you hear that?" Asked a female officer named Jenny.

"I don't know." Rune releases the rope and a spear falls onto a teenager boy and he gets it to his head. Other officers scream and look at the boy who falls down dead.

"TIA! THEY HAVE TRAPS!" Said Jenny from her walkie talkie. Tia hears it and hears footsteps around her and the others.

"They know we're here." Miyu said.

In the other direction the other 5 were moving and Benny had his axe. He comes behind and grabs a male officer and covers his mouth and hits his back with the axe and kicks the axe into his back. He groans in pain and dies. The other 4 didn't hear Benny kill one of them. He walks back into the shadows. Kylo shoots an arrow into an officer into his neck. He gags and falls down to his knees and dies.

"WE ORDER YOU TO DROP YOUR WEAPONS NOW!" Said another female officer, pointing her gun at Kylo. "Drop it now boy." She said. Kylo drops his weapon down and puts his hands in the air but steps on a button and another trap goes loose. The woman looks up and her ankle gets caught in a wood spike. She screams. The other 3 officers help pull it out but Kylo throws his dagger at the female officer and hits her in the head. She falls down dead and the 3 others chase Kylo deeper into Paradise Island. Tia and Miyu and Sal find houses and enter them.

"AHHHH!" A woman screams as she gets chopped up by Benny with his axe. She then gets dragged away while her legs are gone and she cries and a crack was heard. Rune shoots a bow and arrow at an officer in his stomach. He shoots Rune in the arm but Kylo stabs him in the back. Only a few officers were left and Tia, Miyu and Sal look around the houses for any clues about these people. Rune throws a man-made bomb into the house. Tia and the others hear a beeping sound.

"What is that?" Sal asked.

"It's a bomb, quick everyone get out! Now!" Tia ordered and Miyu and Sal run off while Tia looks at the bomb and it counted down. 3,2,1. Tia shields herself with purple energy around her cape and the bomb explodes.

"TIA!" Miyu yelled. Rune comes yelling out with a battle cry and charges at Sal and Miyu with a handmade wood sword in her hands. Sal and Miyu look behind them and see her. Tia comes walking out as Sal blocks a hit from Rune and Miyu kicks her down and Tia walks to Rune and turns her over and puts handcuffs on her.

"You have the right to remain silent." Tia said. Rune struggles and growls. Kylo laughs as he climbs the trees and watches the 3 officers look for him.

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN SUCKERS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kylo yelled out and jumps through the trees as an male officer fires at him with his gun.

"Don't kill him you idiot." Said another male officer. "We need him and his family alive."

"Well how else are we suppose to get him down?" He asked in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Guys, we came here to 1 thing and 1 thing only. To capture these people and bring them to justice." Said a female officer. Kylo jumps down and had a spear in hand and throws it at one of the male officers, hitting him in the stomach. He screams and goes down. The other male officer runs to Kylo and chases him down. "HEY! GET BACK HERE MIKEY!" She said and attends to Officer Lucas.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU! YOU LITTLE RAT!" Said Mikey, as he keeps chasing Kylo. He then turns into a corner where another trap was set up.

"Where is your husband?" Tia asked Rune.

"I'm not giving any answers to you!" Rune spits in Tia's face. Tia was not pleased with that and wipes her face with her gloved hand. She then smacks Rune in the face hard, giving her nose a fracture and a bloody mess.

"Take her, I'll find her husband." Tia said and walked off as Miyu and Sal take Rune back to the plane. Kylo was still running from Officer Mikey. Hoping that he would keep following him. Kylo runs past his dad and he swings his axe and hits Mikey in the arm.

"AHHHH!" He screams and falls down as Benny kicks him the head 10 times until he stopped moving. Kylo high-fives his dad. Kylo and Benny go out to find the others and kill them.

"No one invades our Island and gets away with it." Benny said to his son. Miyu and Sal put Rune in the plane and sit her down.

"Now I want you to keep an eye on her, do not let her out of your sight." Miyu told the pilot.

"Yes mam." He responded.

"You will pay for this." Rune hissed at Sal.

"And you will be spending a long time in jail. Away from the rest of your family." Sal responded to her.

"My husband and son will kill you all. KILL YOU ALL!" Rune yelled and gets slapped by Miyu in the face.

"Be quiet or else." Miyu said in a dark tone and went off with Sal back to the Island, while the pilot keeps his eyes on her. She growled and had a angry look on her face. Tia was at the back of the cabins still searching for clues about these people, but she couldn't find anything. 3 Officers come running to a non destroyed cabin and enter inside while Benny and Kylo look for them. Tia heard the doors opening and went to check on who it was. She enters a cabin and sees 3 officers standing in fright.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"They killed the others and we're next!" Said a teen girl officer. Tia sighed and turns her back to them and looks outside and sees Kylo and Benny.

"We just need them and we are out of here. Next thing we do, is we bomb this place." Tia said to them.

"Right, but Ms Tia, what if their are others here who are trapped in some place we don't even know?"

"Chaud and Iris proved this is the only place where people live."

"Should we ambush them?" Asked the teen girl officer.

"Yes. Quick, hide." Tia said and hides behind a door while the 3 officers try to find a hiding place. Benny and Kylo walk in the cabin and look around for other people.

"We know you're in here." Benny said as he checks under the table. 1 officer was in the closet peeking out and the two others were upstairs. Benny heads upstairs as Tia was downstairs behind a door to the bathroom which Kylo walks pass by and Tia pounces on Kylo and holds his mouth and chocked him. Kylo passed out and Tia then signals the officer with her down stairs to take Kylo to the plane. Miyu and Sal see the officer taking Kylo and he decides to give him to the two girls coming up to him as he heads back to help Tia with Benny who founded the teen girl officer and male officer upstairs. Tia quickly went upstairs from hearing the teen officer screaming from Benny grabbing her and choking her.

"LET GO OF HER!" The male officer yelled and jumps onto Benny's back and he growls and throws him out the window. Tia tackles down Benny and punches him in the face twice, Tia goes for a third one but Benny blocks it and headbutts Tia and she goes down and he gets back up and takes his axe and swings it down with a yell. Tia rolls out of the way and Benny hits the floor with his axe. He growls as he sees Tia get up and stare him down. The teen officer had her gun out and was shaking.

"SHOOT HIM DELA!" Tia yelled and the teen officer was crying and drops the gun.

"I-I can't." She said and Benny runs to her and crushes her into the wall, killing her. Tia gasped and the male officer punches Benny, but it dosen't do anything to him. Benny grabs him and chokes him and breaks his neck. Tia yells and stabs him with her Dai-Katana in his stomach. He groans and falls down hard. Tia pulls her blade out and carries the 300 pound man on her shoulder. She drops him down from the broken window and jumps down and lands on her feet. Tia then drags him back to the plane and ties him up. Sal and Miyu help her put Benny onto the plane.

"Are the officers all dead?" Miyu asked Tia.

"Yea, they are." Tia said and looked at Rune and Kylo who were sitting far away from each other. "Good job at putting them far away from one another."

"Yea." Sal said and places Benny in a seat. Tia closes the doors and tells the pilot to fly off.

"Our next move will be to bomb this Island." Tia said.

"Right." Miyu said and looked at Rune who was looking down.


End file.
